Nappo's Hairstyle Syndrome
by hibalicious
Summary: Hibari benci model rambut seperti nanas itu. Model rambut yang hanya ada dua di dunia. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ada satu orang lagi? "Oh? Namaku Daemon Spade, dear. Bukan Rokudou. Mufufu..." Slight Spade69. AU, crack, gaje, abalisme.


**A/N : **H-Hai ^^ #halah Hee? Apa? Bosen liat 6918? XD;; Saya ngga tuh *plak* Tapi siapa tau ada yang bosen liat 6918 terus dari saya(?) #geerlu #bah Saa—Oke oke, kali ini ga full 6918 deh u_u;; Selipin mbah Spade. Dan ceritanya juga—err.. Yah begitulah, biasa, gaje, crack, abal dkk. Jadi..Ini fanfic sebelum ulum. Doakan berhasil ulumnya, ppl \o/ #halahlagi

Selamat membaca aja deh XD;;

**Note :** AU. Hibari dan Mukuro satu sekolah. Spade orang asing pekerja kantoran biasa.

* * *

Ini bukan delusinya..

Ataupun ilusi belaka..

Tapi sumpah, demi seseorang maniak marshmallow nun jauh disana..

Ia telah melihat... Melihat sebuah makhluk yang memiliki gaya rambut sama dengan rivalnya, gaya rambut yang hanya ada dua di dunia ini—yang dimiliki rivalnya dan kembarannya yang perempuan. Demi apa—tadi ia melihat makhluk lain dengan gaya rambut sama, juga warna yang tak jauh beda. Oh! Ternyata ada satu perbedaan. Ketika yang dimaksud berbalik menghadapnya, pada bagian depan rambut makhluk itu—

.

.

.

.

"S..Semangka?

* * *

**- Nappo's Hairstyle Syndrome -

* * *

**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei, Hibari **__punya__** Mukuro **__dan__** sebaliknya.**_

_Hint pasangan__** 1869/6918, Spade69**_

_Hati hati dengan __**Crack, OOC, AU, BL, Gaje, Nista, Typo

* * *

**_

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup damai bagi sang Prefek; Hibari Kyoya untuk bermalas-malasan diatap gedung sekolah. Tiduran, berguling, tidur lagi dan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan diatas sana, bersama entitas yang selalu berada disisinya; Hibrid tercinta. Bagaimana dengan para pelanggar peraturan, hm? Itu—sudah ia urusi beberapa saat yang lalu. Terutama pelanggar dalam hal tata rambut.

Entah—seharusnya menurut peraturan, gaya rambut yang dibolehkan adalah gaya rambut ala murid sekolahan seperti biasanya, seperti dirinya. Oh—tentu, Hibari Kyoya seharusnya menjadi panutan. Yah—mungkin dalam gaya rambut dan berpakaian saja, sisanya tidak perlu dituruti. Tidak akan ada yang mau seisi dunia adalah tiruan Hibari Kyoya.

Oke—jadi hari ini, ia sudah membereskan beberapa pelanggar yang rambutnya diwarnai, mulai dari pirang sampai silver tidak jelas. Walaupun sang pelaku bilang itu rambut asli, tapi rambut silver—yang tidak wajar di Jepang—itu terlalu mencolok, bukan? Lalu ada pula yang memiliki gaya rambut aneh. Yah—mungkin bisa disamakan dengan bentuk buah tropikal. Sayangnya, hari ini ia tidak membawa gunting untuk memotong 'pucuk' yang muncul dibelakang kepala pelanggar tersebut. Besok Hibari akan membereskannya.

Dan sekarang, karena tidak ada kerjaan ia berguling kekanan-kekiri, mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Sampai akhirnya ketika berguling kebelakang, ia mendapati sepasang kaki. Melirik ke empunya kaki, mata Hibari langsung memicing, ia menarik tonfanya yang entah dari mana itu dan berdiri tegap di hadapan yang dimaksud.

"Nan—Ah, Rokudou Mukuro..."

Mengangkat alisnya, yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa kecil, "Oya oya... Aku tidak tau seorang Hibari Kyoya suka berguling-guling seperti itu.. Kau tau—seperti kucing. Kufufufu..."

"Berisik. Rambutmu melanggar aturan.." ujarnya datar sambil memandangi rambut yang menonjol di belakang kepala Mukuro.

... "Y—Yaterus?" pemilik rambut biru itu bergidik. Bukan salahnya memiliki model rambut seperti ini. Jujur saja ia kurang suka, apalagi jika sudah disamakan dengan buah nanas. Tapi kalau dipotong, entah kenapa ia merasa wajahnya jadi tidak akan setampan sekarang ini. Dan model seperti ini hanya ada dua di dunia!

"Karena itu... Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati..." bersiap dengan tonfanya, sang Karnivora melaju mendekati Mukuro dengan cepat. Menghantam dagu pemuda itu dengan ujung senjatanya. Tapi bukan Rokudou Mukuro jika kena serangan semudah itu, dengan lihai ia menghindari hantaman tonfa berbahaya itu, merendahkan tubuhnya kebawah.

Menyadari serangannya meleset, Hibari mengambil kesempatan untuk mencengkram rambut—pucuk nanas—Mukuro. Tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "Ini... Asli..."

Entah kenapa perkataannya membuat Hibari terlihat mengira bahwa selama ini ia menganggap rambut di atas kepala Mukuro itu hanyalah hiasan.

"..."

A-Aneh rasanya. Baru pertamakali Mukuro merasakan rambut bagian atasnya itu disentuh orang. Dan orang itu malah meragukan keaslian rambut—pucuk nanas—nya itu. Apa ia pikir rambut di atasnya ini hanya rambut palsu?

"Tentu saja ini asli. Kufufu.. Hanya ada dua di dunia, kau tau." ujar yang dicengkram rambutnya seperti sedang promosi barang antik sambil mengibaskan helaian biru kebanggaannya.

"Hn.. Tidak akan ada lagi..." cengkraman Hibari pada rambut Mukuro itu semakin keras, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Bagaimanapun, yang disebut pucuk nanas itu tetap tersambung ke kulit kepalanya seperti rambut lainnya. "Aku akan membereskan(rambut)mu sekarang juga..."

Menyeringai, Mukuro tau sang Prefek tidak membawa peralatan mencukur sekarang. Buktinya saja tadi pagi ia bisa lolos dari razia. "Oya? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kufufufu..."

"Oh ya?" pemuda berambut hitam itu pun langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Dan dalam sedetik, bawahannya yang memiliki gaya rambut tak kalah heboh muncul dari balik sang Prefek dan menyodorkan gunting. "Bersiaplah... Kau tidak akan jadi nanas lagi.. Aku tidak suka nanas. Terlalu asam.. Dan lagipula itu makanan herbivora.."

_"Y_—_YATERUS? KOK CURHAT!" _jerit batin Mukuro, yang tengah berdoa agar mendadak datang pertolongan padanya yang teraniyaya.

"Ada kalimat terakhirmu sebelum kehilangan keperjak—Ahm. Kehilangan nanasmu, Herbivora?"

"JANGAN DIPOTONG JANGAN DIPOTONG NANTI AKU TIDAK TAMPAN LAG—"

**CRESH...** _(sfx : bunyi rambut )_

_GYAAAaaaaaa...

* * *

_

— **Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~ **—

* * *

Matahari di barat berwarna emas..

Burung-burung gagak berkicauan..

Mukuro bukan lagi seorang nanas..

Yang menurutnya tak lagi tampan..

Dan yang bersangkutan pun jalan ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Seperti seorang suami yang baru diceraikan oleh istrinya yang selingkuh dengan seorang bos mafia berinisial DC. Ah—rasanya tidak jauh seperti itu. Wajah pucat, mata sayu—sudah sayu, mata kanannya merah pula—dan rambut yang berantakan. Ditambah hilangnya 'mahkota' nanas dari kepalanya.

Dengan malas ia membuka pintu rumahnya, rumah yang hanya ia tinggali bersama adik kembarnya—Chrome. "Aku pulang..."

"Selamat dat—"

"SIAPA KAU?"

Dua mantan nanas. Bersamaan. Saling menunjuk.

"C—Chro..me?"

"M..Mukuro-nii..?"

Tertanggal hari ini—tanggal berapa silahkan lihat di kalender—populasi manusia berambut nanas dinyatakan punah. Penyebabnya diketahui sebagai serangan dari Karnivora Namimori.

Menelan ludah. Ternyata korbannya bukan hanya dirinya—tetapi juga adik kembar perempuannya yang merupakan orang kedua yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti dirinya telah kehilangan keperaw—Ahm. Kehilangan rambut 'pucuk nanas' nya.

"Chrome..."

"Y—Ya, Nii-san?"

Menghela nafas, "Kita... Seperti alpukat ya..."

Chrome tertawa kecil, jadi—bagaimanapun model rambutnya, mereka akan disamakan dengan buah ya. Oh ada lagi, gaya rambut Mukuro mirip sesuatu. "Ah—Mukuro-nii..."

"Hm?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada—seorang pelayan iblis yang berada di suatu tempat nun jauh disana..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Pelayan—iblis?"

* * *

— **Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~ **—

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"K—Kufufufufu... KUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Tawa membahana yang mistis terdengar dari kediaman Rokudou. Beberapa warga di dekat rumah itu memutuskan mengungsi untuk sementara..

Dan mari kita lihat ke pusat pertokoan di Namimori.

Sang Prefek; Hibari Kyoya tengah berjalan dengan tegap di tengah keramaian. Tonfa di kedua tangannya siap untuk memangsa para pelanggar. Ia sedang merazia lagi. Mengawasi siapa tau ada murid yang sedang bolos dan bermain di game center atau duduk-duduk di pojokan. Matanya yang tajam seperti ujung trid—Ahm. Seperti mata elang, mengawasi setiap herbivora disekitarnya.

Dan...

Ia melihat sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang bukan delusinya. Bukan juga ilusi belaka.

Tapi sumpah, demi makhluk tanpa wajah di penjara sana..

Ia telah melihat... Melihat sebuah makhluk yang memiliki gaya rambut sama dengan Rokudou Mukuro, gaya rambut yang hanya ada dua di dunia ini—yang dimiliki Mukuro dan kembarannya yang perempuan. Tapi demi apa—bukankah kemarin ia sudah menghabisi populasi makhluk berambut nanas?

Hibari pun memutuskan mendekati makhluk yang dimaksud. Tapi jalanan terlalu ramai, ia perlu berdesak-desakkan untuk mendekat ke posisi makhluk itu. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang pendek, tenggelam di tengah-tengah puluhan manusia yang berdesak-desakkan. Sial. Ia mengutuk kenapa tidak pernah minum susu agar lebih tinggi. Hanya tinggal pucuk nanasnya saja yang dapat ia lihat karena terhalang oleh herbivora lain.

Dan detik ketika makhluk yang dimaksud terlihat, orang tersebut membalikkan wajahnya. Membuat Hibari dapat melihat penuh bagian depan wajah orang tersebut. Dan saat itu, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Hibari.

.

.

.

.

"S..Semangka?"

.

.

.

"Hibari Kyoya?"

Satu tepukan di pundak. Suara yang tak asing. Mata merah sebelah bukan karena iritasi.

"Rokudou—"

Rambut biru tua. Seringai menyeramkan. Kepala dengan pucuk...

"—Nanas?"

"Oya? Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan buah itu, Kyoya-kun.. Kufufu"

Tunggu tunggu. Ada yang salah disini. Bagian yang menonjol itu—yang seperti daun pada buah tropikal itu.. Kenapa masih ada? Bukankah sudah ia pangkas kemarin? Kejadian kemarin bukan ilusi kan? Lalu—

"Kenapa.. Rambutmu..."

Menyeringai lebar, yang rambutnya ditunjuk mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya. "Kufufufu.. Rambutku yang di atas ini spesial, Kyoya-kun. Semalam tumbuh seribu. Kufufu.." hiperbolis, seperti promosi.

Hibari mengernyit. Aneh mendengar penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya, rambut yang menonjol di atas itu bukan rambut biasa. Sepertinya memiliki kekuatan mistis. Begitulah pikir Hibari. Dan ia mendecak. Menyesal kali ini tidak membawa gunting. Kemudian entah kenapa ia teringat—

Semangka.

Hibari kehilangan jejaknya.

* * *

— **Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~ **—

* * *

Esok harinya, Hibari terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah mata. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa—setiap masuk ke alam mimpi, yang muncul hanyalah nanas dan semangka. Lalu muncul wajah dari kedua buah itu. Dan Hibari akan langsung terbangun. Saat mencoba tidur, ia akan memimpikan hal yang sama. Nanas dan semangka.

Maka itu..

Hari ini ia bersumpah akan membotaki rambut Rokudou Mukuro, dan orang dengan rambut semangka yang ia lihat di pertokoan kemarin.

Dan inilah dia berdiri. Di tengah taman Namimori. Yang entah kebetulan atau sudah sekenario, seorang makhluk—dengan model rambut seperti persilangan nanas dan semangka—yang kemarin, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Onyx bertemu biru muda, dan yang lebih tinggi tampak menyeringai.

"Oya? Apa ini? Mendadak menyerangku, eh?" lelaki dengan warna rambut yang sedikit berbeda dengan Rokudou Mukuro itu tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap sang Prefek yang tidak ia kenal dengan tatapan ehmmesumehm.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mendadak dikagetkan oleh serangan gunting yang mengarah pada rambutnya. Untung saja berhasil dihindari. Kalau tidak, ia akan benar-benar diejek sebagai rambut semangka oleh seseorang berinisial A.

Mengangkat guntingnya di kedua tangan, Hibari mendesis, "Herbivora.. Kau—"

"Oya oya. Jatuh cinta padaku, ya?"

...

"Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga..." dan kedua gunting itu pun berganti menjadi tonfa setelah Hibari menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh. Curiga, jangan-jangan selama ini ia menyimpan kantong serbaguna di punggungnya.

Dengan cepat Hibari mengincar wajah ehmtampanehm lelaki tersebut dengan tonfanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah takdir menjadi pendek, kedua tangannya ditangkap oleh orang lebih tinggi yang akan ia serang. "Tsk tsk tsk. Kalau kau memang jatuh cinta padaku, kenapa tidak baik-baik saja? Mau kencan? Bioskop? Atau love hotel? Mufufufu.."

Panas panas panas panas.

Dan meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat orang yang lebih tua itu. Sial. Mulai sekarang ia harus mulai minum susu agar jadi lebih tinggi. Mendecak, Hibari mengayunkan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendang kaki lawannya. Dan—lagi. Sepertinya tendangan barusan tidak berpengaruh banyak. Ia hanya disambut dengan seringai orang itu. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya dengan—Mukuro.

"Rokudou... Sial.."

"Oh? Namaku Daemon Spade, _dear_. Bukan Rokudou. Mufufu..."

_"SIAPA JUGA YANG NANYA."_

.

.

.

.

"Kyoya-kun!"

Menoleh, kedua orang itu mendapati makhluk berambut biru, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dan semakin mendekat. Yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu memandang tajam orang yang bernama Daemon Spade tersebut. "Lepaskan Kyoya, kau—"

Dan rambut Daemon Spade itu mengalihkan dunia—Ahm, mengalihkan pandangan Mukuro...

"Semangka? Atau.. Nanas?" bisik Mukuro menunjuk-nunjuk rambut yang bersangkutan dengan wajah _'what the_—_'_

Spade itu menoleh pada Mukuro, dan pandangannya—terpaku pada model rambut Mukuro yang membuatnya melepaskan tangan Hibari. "Kau..."

"Ha?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Mata berbinar, senyum pangeran, dan kedua tangan di bahu Mukuro.

"HAH?"

Bukan hanya Mukuro yang bereaksi seperti itu, tapi juga Hibari—walaupun sedikit out of character sih.

Mengabaikan reaksi hiperbolis kedua pemuda di depannya, Spade mengangguk mantap. "Iya, iya. Jika kau menikah denganku, kita akan memiliki keturunan dengan model rambut langka ini. Mufufufu!"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras, mana mau ia menikah dengan lelaki. Sudah jelas Mukuro itu seratus persen lelaki dan tidak homoseksual. Mukuro melirik kaku pada Hibari disebelahnya. Sorot matanya seakan mengatakan, 'tolong aku' yang kemudian Hibari abaikan. Dan melihat permintaan tolongnya diabaikan Hibari, Mukuro terpaksa mengambil langkah kedua. Ia menarik pundaknya dari Spade, dan meraih tangan Hibari—memeluknya.

"A-Aku miliknya, dan—jangan mendekatiku. Kufufu.. Iya kan, Kyouya-kun?"

"Apa?"

"...HAH?"

Kini giliran Hibari yang berkeringat dingin.

Sementara Spade, ia tidak terlihat menyerah. Yang lebih tinggi itu menarik lagi tangan Mukuro. Tapi yang ditarik, malah bersikeras menempel pada Hibari. Dan jadilah pertunjukkan tarik-menarik. Dimana Daemon Spade menarik Mukuro, dan Mukuro yang menarik Hibari.

"Menikahlah denganku, Nanas Kecil~! Mufufufu.."

"Aku menolak. Kufufu.. Iya kan, K-Kyoya-kun?"

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hibari?

"..."

Oh.

Aura hitam kasat mata tampak mengepul di sekitarnya. Kepalanya sudah panas, kesabarannya telah habis melihat tingkah kedua orang dengan pucuk nanas di atas kepalanya ini. Dalam delapan belas koma enam puluh sembilan detik lagi ia akan 'meledak'. Dan omong-omong delapan belas koma enam puluh sembilan detik sudah berlalu. Jadi—?

"Herbivore..." ujarnya tenang, sementara tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang akibat kedua nanas yang tengah saling tarik-menarik itu. Tapi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan ke-'bete'-an luar biasa.

Dan aura membunuh Hibari pun mulai dirasakan oleh Mukuro dan Spade itu. Entah—tapi mereka mulai berkeringat dingin mendadak. Merasakan perbedaan itu, Spade melepaskan tangan Mukuro, dan Mukuro melepaskan tangan Hibari.

"K..Kyoya-kun?" yang memiliki mata berbeda warna itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Hibari.

Begitu pula dengan Spade yang berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah. "Err... Aku harus pergi, ada perlu. Mufufu—"

"Tunggu.."

_Gulp_

Hibari menaruh tonfanya ke belakang, mengambil sebuah gunting di masing-masing tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada. "Rokudou Mukuro... Daemon Spade.."

_Gulp._

"Pelanggaran bentuk rambut, pelecehan model rambut, dan proposal pernikahan di tempat umum... Tidak bisa diampuni.."

_Gulp._

"Kalian harus digigit sampai mati...!"

**CRESH...! CRESH..!** _(sfx : bunyi rambut dipotong )_

_GYAAAaaaaaa..._

.

_

* * *

_

— **Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~ **—

* * *

Mukuro terbangun dari tidurnya yang suram. Entah mengapa ia bermimpi aneh sekali tadi malam. Ia tidak terlalu ingat—tapi yang jelas, itu merupakan mimpi ter-suram selama hidupnya. Duduk di ujung kasur, ia menyentuh 'pucuk nanas' nya yang ternyata masih ada. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa lega. Rasanya ia bermimpi telah kehilangan rambut yang menonjolnya itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mukuro-nii?" panggil Chrome—adik kembarnya yang mengintip dari pintu kamar. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Mengangkat alisnya, "Hm?"

.

.

.

.

"Emm.. Rambutmu—transparan?"

"Hah?"

Ia mengambil kaca—melihat pantulan wajahnya disana. Dan—

Mulus. Tanpa rambut. Pucuk nanas sendiri.

_GYAAAaaaaaa..._

.

.

_

* * *

_

_Sementara itu di suatu tempat nun jauh disana.._

"Daemon.." seorang lelaki berambut platina memicingkan matanya, memandang aneh pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan kerja, yang tak lain adalah partner kerjanya; Daemon Spade.

"Oya?" yang dipanggil dengan santai melenggang duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

Mengernyit, "Kau... Tidak berkaca..?"

"Maksudmu, Alaude?"

Yang dipanggil Alaude menyeringai kecil. Entah mengapa ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat penampilan abobil partner sekaligus rivalnya hari ini. Dan disodorkanlah oleh Alaude, sebuah cermin kecil di depan Spade. "Bagaimana?"

...

Mulus. Tanpa rambut. Pucuk nanas sendiri.

_GYAAAaaaaaa..._

_._

_.

* * *

_

**- Fin -

* * *

**

*nyumput dibalik Hibarin* H—Hiiiii! Maaf maaf maaf bikin cerita super gaje gini Dx Awalnya buat crack pairing yang challengenya **Cio-san** di **FoC**, tapi entah kenapa mikir **Spade69** gak crack. Ga jadi ikutan deh, tapi karena udah terlanjur dibuat, yah—dilanjutin deh, jadinya malah gaje gini Dx Saya emang ga bisa misahin 6918 TxT;;

Maaf buat yang terlanjur baca dan ga nemu apa inti fanfic ini oTL;;; Yang jelas intinya sih—**gaje**, **Hiba** **yang gak suka rambut sejenis** **Muku, rambut ajaib Muku** dan **Spade** dan **Muku** yang menjadi—_**botak**_**dengan pucuk nanas** **saja**? Pffffffttttttt apaan sih super ga jelas abis = =a

J—Jaa, tapi ingin tau pendapat minna-sama yang udah terlanjur baca TT^TT Mau kritikan, cacian, makian #halah T—Tapi saya ingin tau gimana minna-sama pas baca ini e_e;; #banyakmaunyalu

**R**—**Review onegaishimasu?** m(_ _)m

p.s : Ada polling di profil buat HiMW ;D vote dong, vote #promosi #plaks


End file.
